


get some sleep, ya moron

by ventiteaice



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Other, i deeply apologise, i hateb myself for amsaying poggers now, nonbinary character?? Poggers.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventiteaice/pseuds/ventiteaice
Summary: grrrr hhah AH GAY LITTLE OBJECTS (WHEEZE).
Relationships: Rusty Coin/Profily
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	get some sleep, ya moron

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 AM, and with the thought of them being humanized - take this with what you will.
> 
> also, rusty coin's full name has been abbreviated to RC.

`` Alright..aand that's the last of 'em. ``

  
Rusty Coin spent the last hour or so stacking up, now redeemed useless, boxes of party supplies. He would've lended them to Flower and Leafy - he is one of her most trusted workers - if only they didn't run away exclaiming that they 'already have enough'. To other people, that may seem normal but to Rusty? Theres never 'enough' supplies for a party!  
  
He never took into consideration how lonely it is for him. Sure, he gets occasional greetings from Flower who usually visits him for updates on her stand but that's really..all of the interactions he gets nowadays. Besides, Flower's busy competing for a BFB or whatever that is and by the looks of it and the happy tone she had this morning makes him feel like she's won already.  
  
He was halfway beginning to space out when he heard a rustle of bedsheets behind him. He turned around and saw a tired looking Profily staring at him from one of the spare beds in the corner. Poor little guy had nowhere to go, so staying over with Rusty was probably their best bet. The spare bed originally belonged to Flower, Rust and her used to live down here, but since she started battling for a BFB, it's safe to say she pretty much lives up there now.  
  
`` Shouldn't you be..asleep right now? It's- `` Profily mumbles, pulling out their phone and staring at the screen for a few seconds before looking back up to face their partner, `` 3 AM. ``  
  
`` Ah- well- I'll be heading off to bed soon, don't worry about me. `` Rusty says, looking back at the stacked pile of supplies. He turns back to look at Profily. Looks like the little user icon is staring at it as well.  
  
`` I honestly don't get you sometimes. You could've went to bed hours ago and here you are, stacking useless boxes that Flower will probably never need to borrow again. `` Profily groans in annoyance, pulling the slightly fallen bedsheets back over them and turning over so their back faces him, `` Get some sleep, ya moron. ``  
  
\----  
  
A couple of minutes pass and RC hasn't moved from the stand at all and instead staring at his friend. Rusty knows he shouldn't be staring: he knows it's rude to stare at people - but there's just something about them that...  
  
He quickly looks away, staring at the boxes as he felt himself slightly flush. Profily's just a roomate, just a friend, nothing more. He shouldn't be feeling this way but for some reason he does and there's probably little chance of them having the same mutual feelings. He brushes the thought aside and decides it's time for him to actually get a decent sleep.  
  
Oooor instead poke Profily's cheek to the point of them waking up and whacking Rusty on the head with one of the boxes. Luckily for him, that wasn't the case this time- woohoo! Good on him.  
  
`` Hh..what's the problem with you now? ``  
  
`` Am I allowed to sleep with you tonight? ``  
  
`` No. ``  
  
`` Just this once? ``  
  
`` ..Fine, just this one time. ``  
  
\----  
  
Before he knows it, RC has his arms wrapped around Profily's waist. He swore he caught them flushing a little, and honestly, he found it quite adorable.  
  
`` I-I never said you could- do that- but- whatever. ``  
  
`` Weell- looks like you're just gonna have to deal with it this time, 'Fily!~ ``  
  
`` ..Get some sleep, you moron...and don't call me 'Fily' ever again. ``

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this is something im pretty proud on despite the fact it feels rushed,,,,im gonna go to bed now.
> 
> AND THE FACT THAT I DIDN'T EVEN PROOF READ THI


End file.
